Toothless and light fury love
by chaosjackson344
Summary: Toothless is lonely. He believed that he was the last of his species and was going to go exctint when he died. Until when they find a new island full of dragons...
1. Toothless's pain

**Well hi, i know I said that i'll be off for a while but during the weekends i might be able to upload something. one more thing, i do not own the HTTYD series.**

**well anyway lets get started.**

**Toothless POV**

Life was like this for the last few weeks. The smell of mating season pained me. We've been looking for a mate for me but nothing's going right.

"Toothless!" I heard. It was Stormfly. Even my rider had a mate. Okay i might be a little jealous. I lifted my eyebrow.

"Hey Stormfly." I replied.

"What's going on Toothless? Why you so sad?"

I gave her the obvious look.

"Oh" Stormfly sighed. " you'll find someone that will light your heart someday." She smiled at me before she flew off.

The rest of the day was boring. Go eat, sleep, fly around with Hiccup, go back to sleep.

At nighttime I looked into the sky. The moon was shining brightly tonight.

_Please Freya, _(remember that this is in Norse mythology because he lives with Vikings) _can you send somebody that loves me? _I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I didn't care. I rolled over and fell asleep.

**The next day**

I woke up with my wings still around me. I felt my call get received and the wish might come true at any time.

Well anyway, Astrid and Hiccup were getting married today. Even though they were young but that didn't matter.

The rest of the ceremony was sorta full. Although Hiccup did become the new clan leader.

As the days passed and Hiccup had assigned more missions to explore the sea.

Sure enough one of the ships had found another island and it also had domesticated dragons in them too!

I suddenly felt hope inside of me after forever.

Mating season had started again after multiple painful months.

Hiccup and I flew to the new island.

There was a convient Landing strip for dragons.

When we landed we were greeted by what was the "the tribe leader".

The conversation was boring. All I heard was about something about being a single clan and whatever.

I eventually left to explore the island and look around. It mostly looked like Berk just with better houses and whatnot.

I eventually flew up to a giant mountain to see everything better.

I was enjoying the peaceful view until I heard a cry of pain.

It was quiet and short but I needed to check it out.

I flew in the direction of the noise. I eventually ended up flying forever because I saw a completely different island. One side was habited while the other side was all grasslands and forests.

I quickly landed and looked around.

Then all of a sudden I heard chains moving.

I quickly flew over and saw that there were people trying to capture this masked dragon.

I roared and shot a fireball that teleported the bad guys to a frozen island in the middle of nowhere.

I heard the masked dragon cry for help again. I quickly went over and broke the chains and when I pulled down the mask I froze.

The dragon was completely white with a silver-ish tint on her wings and body.

When I looked at her face though, I realized that she was another night dragon!

**What do you think will happen next? Also if you want my chapters to be longer, just ask me! **

**ChaosJackson344 signing off,**


	2. rescued' from Berk

**Hi. Ummm not much here but just that I don't own HTTYD.**

**Okay just read I guess.**

**Toothless POV**

it was another Night Dragon! She had pure black eyes and sliver-white wings.

"Uhh..." i felt embarrassed. My cheeks felt like it was burning. She was beautiful.

"Hi?" she said. "i'm Luna. What's your name?"

"i'm toothless." i replied still trying to keep the blush hidden. "what happened?"

Her eyes grew wide. "first of all, lets get out of here." she replied with a tinge of panic in her voice.

she immediently took off without warning. i quickly followed her.

we both flew into a unknown direction and saw mountains covered in snow and lush green forests with hundreds of plants.

we eventually landed on a desolate place in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we" I asked Luna.

"the hidden city, we've been hiding here for centurIes hiding from the humans." she replied. She pushed a rock over and we went into a loooooong hallway with splits everywhere. After forever of walking we eventually ended up in a ginormus cave.

I looked around and saw hundreds of dragons and all types of rivers full of fish. Plants that glowed in the cave. Nice nesting places, the whole enchilada. I gawked at all their marvelous city that they made. But I still had one question on my mind.

"What's wrong with the humans?" I asked.

She paused. She started to glow a dangerous yellow. I put my hand(?) on her back. Welp I was dead.

Her glow started to fade away returning to a normal white.

"you don't have to tell me now." I told her in a soothing voice. "I've met bad humans too, but not all are bad, some are actualy good and help you."

"But they killed my family." she whispered under her breath.

I quickly went to comfort her.

_"Toothless!" _I heard someone yell.

"I have to go, my rider needs me." I quickly left after that.

I flew in the direction of the sound for way too long.

"Toothless! Where were you!" Hiccup asked/yelled.

I stayed silent on the ride back to Berk.

I was so tired when I got back I immediently fell asleep when I got home with the last image I saw was Luna in my head.

**The next day**

I woke up when I heard loud wing-flaps. I knew that some dragons were on night duty but this was way too loud. I slowly crept up and in the glint of the moonlight I saw hundreds of dragons.

They were all in a formation and was putting hooks on all the dragons wings. They were carried back to the giant ship and left

I stayed inside in shock. My eyes widened as all the were dragons were carried away while still sleeping! The dragon hunters left me alone but they took the village's entire dragon population.

Well, except me.

I stayed there in shock for minutes until I felt my body respond to my movements again.

I ran over to Hiccup's house and created quite a ruckus in there.

"Toothless! What the heck is going on?" I heard a voice come from upstairs.

I didn't know how to talk to Hiccup so I tried to mimmic what happened.

Well, after a while Hiccup soon understood.

"dragon stealers... dragons taking dragons..." he muttered under his breath.

Dragon's taking dragons? I was confused by that part. I knew that no dragon would take their own species and there were hundreds of dragons there so it was definete that there was a species in the group taking their own.

Waiiiiiit a minute. could it be...? No, they wouldn't.

**Stormfly POV**

I woke up on... something? I looked around and saw all the other dragons sleeping. Where am I?

I tried to flap my wings but they were held down by large hooks. What?!

I knew that I was in trouble. I tried to scratch off the hooks and try to snap them.

No effect.

Next, I shot a fireball at them.

Got a little singed but no damage.

I tried everything, Biting, slamming them on the ground but still, nothing.

I collapsed from exhaustion. My eyes were beginning to start to close when I heard grinding noises.

The hooks fell off and a loud horn sounded.

"Meatlug what's going on?" I yelled.

He just snorted and rolled over.

The door was swung open and I rushed outside.

I stopped in my tracks.

_Woahhh_.

It was beautiful. There were bioluminescent plants hanging from the cave walls and rivers teeming with all sorts of fish in them.

There was this sign that said _welcome to freedom!_

I flew down and looked around the giant cave. There were huts that had fresh water flowing through them, clean roads, a dragon's dream.

I saw a room named _new dragons here._

I sighed and walked inside.

I was immidently greeted by a sign. _pick a ticket and a map-_

i went and got one. Looks like i'm in sector AW- house 87

I looked at the map and saw that it was crazy far away.

_Guess that this is my new home for a while._

**Timeskip**

Days passed and it was great. I even found a new mate!

but it started to get boring.

I missed Astrid.

I missed Berk.

I missed home.

I spent everyday trying to find a way out of this cave.

All paradises will come to end.

It took a few more days but soon I found my way out.

I experiemently flapped my wings and was happy that they still were nice and strong.

I also helped Meatlug and the others find their way back too.

After forever of flying We finally reached home.

We were caught in a few storms and were almost captured but we got to Berk anyway.

When we got there we saw everyone in the town square.

They seemed to be chanting something along the lines of "we want our dragons back.

I looked saw Hiccup in the center of the commotion.

Someone else was also next to him.

I got closer and I found out it was Astrid!

I immediently let out a roar and started to dive towards her.

I hit the ground hard enough for it to slow me down but not hard enough for it to hurt.

It was so good to be back.

**The end**

**Oh yeah one last thing, i'll try to make the chapters at least 1000 words and weekly updates.**


	3. The time

Hey** sorry that I didnt upload for a while but i'm back!**

** I do not own httyd**

**toothless POV**

"Stormfly! where did they take you?"

"some giant cave with bioluminescent plants!" she shouted back.

Then it struck me.

it wasn't the raiders! it was Luna! she had took all the dragons from Berk!

I quickly tried to get Hiccup's attention.

As he mounted I rembered the path, fly 10 miles to the south and find a array of rocks. turn right and you will see a mountian. The opening will be a giant bolder that has small inscriptions on it.

Hiti followed the direction and eventualy stumbled on the boul

der.

i pushed it over and down we went.

There was a maze but even though it took a long time we eventualy got to the cavern.

All the dragons were around a giant crystal. I also reconized a screaming terror and Drago's bewilderbeast.

They were all facing a white speck on top of the crystal.

I got closer and reconized that it was Luna.

My wings were flapping more erraticaly and unevenly.

I felt a weight fall from my back. Hiccup!

I rushed down and tried to comtrol myself but the flap on my tail was folded.

I hugged Hiccup close to my chest.

_Bam!_

I knew that I hit the grund when it started to hurt, A lot.

i looked over and saw that my back spines were starting to crack.

i felt Hiccup's pulse aginest my chest. I knew he was okay.

I stood up and tried to walk but my legs were sore.

I tried to limp but in my panic the other dragons had noticed me.

They picked my up and carried me to one of the houses.

the last thing I knew that I was injected with something and I fell asleep.

**Timeskip**

I slept hard even with the sleep juice. I felt the feeling in my arms come back again.

Wait! Where's Hiccup? I felt my hands but he was gone.

I jumped out and started to run. I ran as quickly as I could around the city.

My heart was racing and sweat was dripping from my face. Where was he?!

I soon found him in a alleyway and he was being cornered by a rumblehorn.

I roared and he jumped because I was still the alpha. He quickly flew away after that.

I helped Hiccup onto my back I felt my tail twitch.

I flapped and it worked! I quickly flew over to the crystal where Luna was still there.

She growled and roared at Hiccup.

"Its okay!" I tried to stop Luna from destorying Hiccup as I dodged a swipe.

I grabbed her hands and pinned her down.

she tried to shake me off but I held firm.

"What are you doing!" she roared obviously mad.

"Protecting my rider!" I roared back.

I kept her down and tried to talk some sense into her head. She eventualy agreed but kept a hawkeye on Hiccup.

Soon we were able to get the vikings to settle near the hidden city and more closer to their dragons.

I felt myself starting to feel happier in the hidden world. But one thing was missing.

_Love._

i mostly just had Hiccup but that was more friendship like.

There was something else with the love I needed.

One day I found Luna in her house.

"You okay?"

"Not that good." She said.

"Whats going on?" I asked

"just remebering my family."

"Oh"

We sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked

She nodded.

**flashback**

It was a great day. The sun was shining and me and my brother were playing in the meadow below our home. There wasn't much but I would always get a sheep during hunting time.

"Come on!" my brother whined. " you took that sheep when it was alone! I had to fight through a herd! don't I get extra credit?"

I shrugged him off and went to sleep.

That was the last time I would see him ever again.

He was taken in the middle of the night. I remembered the captor's face.

The last thing I knew before I was shot with a dart.

I woke up and I immediently panicked. I looked everywhere but I knew he was gone. There was nothing I could do.

After my family died I joined the main dragon hunting force and worked for the red death.

It was hard work but that kept my mind off my family for a little while.

Until the faithful day that I was shot down by Hiccup.

I didn't trust him but he was the only anchor keeping me alive at that point.

After we became rider and dragon I had the best time of my entire life.

**Flashback over**

"Oh." Luna said when I was done. "Your family was killed by hunter's too?"

I nodded.

The alarm sounded and I jumped. What was that!?

I saw the death gripper and _him_.

The man that took my brother.

I shot a fireball and jumped at him.

He bit back but he missed. I scratched him in the eye and shot him in his mouth.

I tackled the man that killed my brother but he came at me with a knife.

He stabbed me in the mouth and I roared in pain.

I saw the rest of the dragons come with Luna in the lead.

I heard the hunter call in more people and rounded up the dragons with tranquilizer darts.

I knew that this was over when the last dragon was caught.

The cage door closed and the hidden world faded out of view.

**Timeskip**

"Bud?" I heard a voice.

I looked over and saw Hiccup.

I stumbled onto my feet but I was still feeling the aftereffects of the tranquilizer dart.

When my vision became normal I blinked and noticed that there was weights on my body.

When I tried to move I heard something hold me down.

I looked and saw that we trapped!

Hiccup was in another cage and he was also chained down too.

was this the last night I will be alive?...

**To be countinued...**


	4. Author's note

**Hey ChaosClub? Guess what? I got my account back! I will still try to get a update every weekend. To be honest, i'm not a good writer. I still am recovering from it though. Well it's good to be back ChaosClub!**


	5. The rescue

**hello ChaosClub! i'm back with another chapter ! So yeah, my account had issues with logging in but i got back.**

**I know its been almost a year but i was distracted okay?**

** I ****do not own HTTYD **

** with this jibber jabber! let's start the story!**

**Toothless POV **

The jail cell I was stuck in was filthy. Even PETA would've wanted to take it down. But we had no PETA to get our backs.

There was one window and it all reeked to high hell. The beds were made of scrap metal which by this time was being held together by sheer chance.

I still could see the rest of my friends. Including Hiccup. I didn't see any dragons though. I guess I got put in the human area.

We all had chains all over our bodies and we had been basically taped to the ground.

The days seemed to be hundreds of hours long. The meals were bare sometimes not giving us any at all. It was horrible.

Time seemed to slow down. All the way down to the second.

We lived in the horrible place for a week until we had been trained to fight. If we messed up we would be thrown in solitary for a entire day even for a minor.

The weeks turn into months. The months into years. This was the only thing that i knew now.

One night we heard a knock on our door. A guard opened it. instantly he started to morph. His helmet fell of and his arms turned had a convusion. His face turned into a mouth.

He ended up as a thing so gross i could't dare to see it.

He started to move.

Everyone froze.

"Toothless?" Hiccup asked his voice shaky.

He brought out a knife and threw it.

It ricocheted across the room and it somehow got in between the bars and miracously didn't kill us. It instead scratched my chains. He walked up and bent the bars to our cages.

I slowly crept out. He was helping out the others.

"what's going on?"

"who are you?"

"hurrrum?"

He paused at Valka's cell. He muttured something under his breath before unlocking her cage.

"Who are you?" She asked.

He paused, obviously dissapointed

"I thought you would rememeber me." he lifted his mask.

His eyes were a swirl with blue and black.

His face was wrinkled not in a old person way, but in a "I fought many battles" way.

His hair was black and brushed onto one side. He had a stoic face and calloused hands.

Valka stared at him. Her face with shock.

"Father?"


	6. Adoption

**Hey ChaosClub, I don't think I can keep this up anymore, I started this story multiple months ago and came back now. Since then, i've lost interest in Httyd. So right now i'm putting this up for adoption. First person asks gets this story. **

**ChaosJackson344**


	7. Rules

**Okay, The only rules if you want to have it is that you cannot be a guest. You must create an account for yourself. As long as you are a user you can adopt this fanfiction.**


End file.
